Field
Present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The panel driver includes a gate driver providing gate signals to the gate lines and a data driver providing data voltages to the data lines.
To improve charging rate of the pixels, a preliminary charging method where an N-th gate line is activated before an N-th horizontal period has been employed. In the preliminary charging method, when a grayscale of previous data is much greater than a grayscale of present data, a target pixel represents a higher level of brightness than a desired level of brightness because the target pixel is over-charged.